Learning
by CopperMax
Summary: The story of Child prodigies Whit and Wisty Allgood with a twist. Janine never existed... Instead there was a tougher, more guarded girl with a painful past filled with betrayal and hurt. She has walls a mile thick, but somehow, he always manages to find a way to her heart. Can he save her from a life without feeling? Can she teach him how to love again? Based off- Witch&Wizard(JP)


**Janine does not exist! Instead the was another girl, a tougher version of her with a past that forced her to hide all emotion... Her name, Cody...**

Whit-

"NO! Jake, No!" She screamed. I turned to her, my eyes wide in horror. Her hair was thrown messily over her face, spread on the ground around her. She was thrashing about, turning this way and that, pounding the ground and pulling her legs to her chest. Screaming the name over and over again...

I reached out to her... Like I would Celia and pulled her into my lap, gently waking her from that terrible nightmare. Sasha came running at the sound of her screams. Her eyelids flickered and she groaned, a deep sound from the depths of her throat. She turned slightly in my arms, her head now against my shoulder... Sasha smirked at me, raising one eyebrow. "I-"

"Relax dude, its not like you're not raping her." he laughed. I swallowed uneasily. "That would be a problem... Granted she'd probably kill you..." I could smile at that. I had no doubt she could.

"I just... does this alway happen?"

He nodded solemnly, not meeting my eyes. "It's a long story..."

I looked at him, waiting. She moved in my arms once more, this time a bit more restlessly... Was the dream coming back? I looked down at the girl in my arms... she wasn't Celia, but she was beautiful all the same. Brown hair that perfectly framed her beautiful face, full lips, and big hazel eyes. Though she hardly smiled, the closest thing being a smirk. And her eyes rarely showed any emotion other than anger. She remained passive, a stone-cold expression that showed no fear... When faced with a death, some sort of tragedy. The slightest bit of emotion showed... Her eyes showed compassion, sorrow, and empathy... but that was it. She neither smiled nor frowned. I couldn't understand that... how can you go through life without showing expression?

"She was worse off than most when the Resistance started..." Sasha began, "I really shouldn't..."

"C'mon..."

He looked at me... "Fine"

_**Before the Resistance...**_

_**Cody's pov- **__I was in bed... it was another day, just like any other... I slammed a hand down on my alarm clock with a great groan and grunted as i rolled over onto my side for an extra couple of minutes. The alarm went off once more. I sat up in confusion and picked up the clock, shutting it off. I slid off the bed slipping my feet into a pair of moccasins, before wearily getting to my feet and resting on the dresser, as I yanked a T-shirt, jeans, a belt, and underwear from the drawers. Throwing them down on the bed, I shuffled out the door and into the hallway. See, just normal day... Not_

_"Cody! Run!" _

_"Mother!" I screamed in confusion and fear. There were men behind her dressed head to toe in black armor. They moved forward with a speed I had thought impossible._

_"Run!" She screamed, I ran back up the stairs, the men riding my tail... I ripped open my twin brother's door and slammed it shut behind me. _

_"__Jake, we have to go," I made out between heavy breaths and sobs, "They have Mother... and... Jake?" I turned to face his room. There was clothing strewn about, a pile on the bed, a pile on the floor, a sock here and a shirt there, but there was no Jake..._

_"Jake?" I said nervously, taking a step away from the locked door that would soon give way to the merciless pounding of the men._

_"By Order of The One Who is The One-" The One who is The One... Oh, God, what did we do? I never liked the order, tyrants...all of them...but what could I do about it? And now... Now this! What happened, "Treason" I caught the word in a long line of orders, swearing, and threats coming from the other side of the door... _Someone had turned me in...But...No... he wouldn't, he couldn't...

_"Sis' come out... If you don't you're punishment will be more severe..." Jake._

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered all the times we laughed and played together. All the times we'd talked and just walked...We had been best friends... We told each other secrets we entrusted to no one else... and he chose now to tell. To tell on me... To tell on Mother... "The penalty will be death!" he continued in a pitiful pleading voice._

_I laughed coldly... I had never laughed that way before. I blinked back the tears and put away all emotion. "The penalty is always death, Jake, ALWAYS!"_

_Slowly, painfully, I opened the door , there was no where else to go. The house was surrounded... I was caught...turned in by my own flesh and blood. _

_"Sis'-" he began._

_"You're no brother of mine..." I said with a sneer. I put everything into those couple of words. All my anger, hurt, and frustration. All my despair, all my sadness... Everything. He flinched away from me a look of hurt and pain flashing across his finely chiseled features. He tok a step back. _Good..._ I thought, _he deserved it after what he's done to this family... Probably killed father to and we didn't even know it..._ but that was a lie and I knew it. Our Father had died standing up to the Ones... he was part of a Resistance... and was crushed like a bug on a windshield... pushed right out of existence simply because he did not agree..._

_That would not be my fate. I resolved to free myself and my mother if possible and start up another Resistance... One that would succeed. We would bring down the Ones and make them face justice... I tried to separate he two... Justice and Vengeance. Oh how sweet Vengeance would feel... but it was not right... and as such, it would not be carried out... Justice... Justice would be served and the world could rebuild itself... Nail by nail, board by board until it was done... We would be free, if it was the last thing I did..._

**Back to Whit-**

"Her own brother..."

"Twin brother," Sasha added, nodding. He looked at her, a look full of pity and admiration. A look she would have slapped him for.

"How did she-"

"Escape?" Sasha finished with a smirk. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" He got up and went back to his cot, preparing for another hour or so of sleep. I tried to do the same, but the new-found knowledge of the girl in my arms was swimming in my head, more questions arousing every second...But I needed sleep... Eventually it found me... and I drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep, still holding Cody in my arms...


End file.
